


Something New

by Impalababycakes



Series: Wincest Mini Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, Light Pain Play, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sam likes it but he’s not about to admit that to Dean, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Sam, They both have bottom energy, This might be one of the weirdest things I’ve ever written, Urethral Play, Wincest - Freeform, but also top energy, gif fic, gifs, late submission for kinktober, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Mini Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Something New

Sam dips his knees into the mattress, pushing with his palms to lift his body upright as he waits impatiently for his brother. 

Dean crawls up onto the bed after digging through his duffle, his gaze is dark and malicious. 

In one hand he shakes a small pocket-sized bottle of lubricant and in the other he wields a metal rod, twirling it between two fingers. That devious grin almost ripped his face. 

"Tell me you sanitized it first." Sam sighs, absentmindedly stroking his bare cock a few times before getting bored.

"'Course I did, wouldn't want your dick getting an infection." Dean huffs out a laugh, half breathless and half from being amused by his own sarcasm.   
  


"Yeah, thanks for that." Sam rolls his eyes, suddenly taking Dean by the shoulder and sliding down his grip to his brother's forearm, pulling him in closer. 

"Wow, okay." Dean chuckles at Sam taking the initiative, he liked being man-handled. "You're not messing around." 

Dean snaps open the bottle and wets his fingertips, squeezing them around both ends of the rod until it's slick and dripping. 

"Who's goin' first?" Dean questions, like it's a debate of some kind; neither of them willingly wanted to go first. 

... 

What started out as a joke got a little too serious, the boys were messing around on Sam's laptop and discovered something new, a new kind of stimulation and Dean's the kind of guy who would try anything once. 

... 

"Well, guess you're goin' first." ...Dean just wouldn't be the first to try it. 

"What? Why? Why do I have to go first?" Sam puffs out, retorting about the unfairness of it. He's supposed to be disappointed, but his curiosity shines through instead, and... 

Is that a little smile curled at the end of his cheek? Dean didn't see it, but it's there. 

"Cuz you got your tetanus shot recently, I was too much of a wuss to get mine, remember? I hate shots." 

"That- That's your excuse?" Sam is now lamenting his decision. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean shuts that argument down like a shoddy theme-park. 

Sam was just around for the ride. He enables Dean instead of telling him something is stupid or dangerous, it's a lot more fun to have his brother find that out the hard way. 

Ergo: if Dean was going to be an idiot, Dean could be an idiot. 

The look on his face, Sam lives for that dumbfounded expression, and so he continued to play along. 

He watches, unable to look away, as the rod approached his cock eagerly, the closer Dean got, the more Sam's cock jumps in his fist.

"Slow." Sam insists, shutting his eyes once he feels the cold tip press against the head. "Mm... N-No funny business, I mean it." 

"Alright, alright." Dean sighs like his plans were foiled by some half ass pledge in his head, because they were and he was disappointed. "Hold real still." 

Dean warned his brother, like he was telling Sam to keep still while he applied some alcohol to the wound, but really this kind of foreplay was like playing operation, Dean could hurt him if they're not both careful.

Sam doesn't move, eyes still shut, he feels the cold, wet, tip of the rod slip inside of him. 

"Ah-" Sam let out, jaw falling slack against nothing but air. "Hah!" There is a twinge of panic. 

Dean's eyes cut to the others, a wary gaze falls upon Sam's dark colored cheeks. "You okay?" Dean asked softly. It was gentle, a genuine concern for his baby brother. 

Dean's careful not to hurt him, steadies his hand before every thrust. 

Sam craved a more brisk approach but he settled for something slow and gentle. Sam continued to keep his head on straight as he remained confused from this new unexplored territory. 

"M'good." Sam pants, "Yeah, mmm'real good." then takes Dean's wrist and forces the rod in deeper, he throws back his head and his whole body jolts in reaction. "Hah...Hah..." 

"You really like this?" Seeing enjoyment plastered on his brother's face leaves Dean curious and falling into that temptation instantly. "How bad can it be then..." 

Dean scoots himself closer to him, letting go and leaving the hardness of Sam's cock to prop against his stomach, the rod stays submerged halfway inside but no deeper. 

Sam gives it a few subtle strokes then wraps his fist around his member, rotating it to the position it was before. 

Dean is busy rolling more lube on the tip of the rod, then gliding a few fingers around the rim of the slit of his cock. He's ready to feel it too. 

The older Winchester poked the other end and prodded his slit with it. He held his breath and watched it slip in. 

When the rod slid in a few bare millimeters, Dean gasped, his toes curling into the sheets. "Woah!" Was all the Winchester could manage as he felt the hairs on his arm stand to attention from the coldness of the rod. 

"S'like getting f-fucked, lady style." Dean makes his brilliant observation. 

The Winchesters are not sure if the slurring of their words had started from this weird new unexplored pleasure they're both feeling, but they're almost losing their minds over it, so that certainly played a factor. 

Dean wraps his hands around Sam's neck, using that as leverage to pull himself closer to his brother's torso and lips. 

"Wanna see how far in it can go." Dean tests that theory by pulling himself even further down, feeding the metal rod into his cock the closer his lips got to Sam's, until both met in the middle. "Nn, Sam..." 

"You good?" Sam flinches with a pair of hands pulling on the back of his neck, his knee suddenly jerked forward and it forces a kiss upon the two. 

Sam sinks into his brother's soft lips like quicksand, he's lost his balance, but pressing his palms into Dean's collarbone kept him from falling and hurting them both. 

"Will be." Dean mused, as if hinting for something he expects to happen, then he kisses back, letting Sam's neck loose from his clutches, sliding his touch up to his brother's face. 

"What is it, Dean?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed and with that his lips curl into a small pout. 

Dean takes a hand off his brother's cheek and points downward between them, and there goes that simmering smirk that could only heat his brother's cheeks a little more from embarrassment. 

"They're kissing too." Dean wiggles his eyebrows in an attempt at being creepy. He succeeded. 

"Psh, okay. I suppose we can move now." Sam's low, easy voice provided a calmness to the room.

The tone reminded Dean of all the times Sam coaxed him to sleep. His little brother would guide him through this, Dean had nothing to worry about. 

"Hands on my shoulders." Sam suggests. "Then move your hips back." 

"Yeah, Yeah." Dean lays his hands on his brother's shoulders and steadily moves his hips towards the wall, making the metal rod slip out. "Aw crap." 

"It's okay." Sam reassures, eyes scanning the length of the rod before pinching his thumb and index finger down the center. "Meet me here." 

Dean grabs his end of the rod, looking down at the open lube bottle seeping liquid on the sheets, he wonders if he should apply more before sticking that thing back in, but he doesn't. 

Instead, Dean looks at Sam with bright eyes and flushed cheeks, rocking his hips forward and positioning the rod to sink back into his cock. "F- Mm... Okay... Halfway."

Sam can't seem to control the grin that spreads across his face as the rod sinks deeper into his brother. Dean's lips are itching closer to his again. The moans in the space between them are predominantly from Dean. 

When the tip of Dean's cock reaches Sam's thumb, a breath catches in Dean's throat, feeling his heart thump in his chest at the sinking feeling, he's left uneasy. 

"Wan't me to kiss you again?" Sam asks, using his free hand to cup the base of Dean's cock, then gives it soft and comforting strokes. 

"Mm... It helps." Dean shrugs like he couldn't care less what Sam does, but that's all an act, he'd have his brother's lips on him 25/8 if he could. 

Sam snakes his arm around Dean's neck and clutches his nape, pulling Dean in, that receives a gasp from the older sibling as his head falls back which forces Sam to kiss his neck instead. 

But once Sam's lips pressed into a vain he arched his hips further back, bucking them into Sam's thumb until the rod subsequently fucked him open like a virgin, he's not sure if there's blood, he's too afraid to look. 

"Y-Yes... Mmm.. Sam... Move me." Dean pleaded, wanting to feel more of it. 

Dean was the one absentmindedly moving his hips but Sam was the cause of him jerking forward. 

Sam sucks gently on the spot, his pink tongue pressing into Dean's freckled skin. 

Dean jerks forward until the tip of his cock bumps Sam's fingers off of the rod. 

Sam takes that as his opportunity to cup his brothers ass, as he does digits dig into the skin and Dean gasps out as Sam's cock presses into his, trying to take possession of the full length of the rod for itself. 

"S-Suck on my neck, n- Fuck me." Dean orders Sam, commanding him to move. As long as Sam pushes into Dean's weight, his cock eats more of the rod, but he's able to keep his lips on Dean's neck and pull his hips back, now leaning.

With that grip on his nape pulling him closer, the rod is fed deeper into the heat of Dean's cock until he can't speak, can't think, barely moving. 

He's stuffed full, his brother's not even a inch on the rod, and he's taking the length in as it tears its way down until it reaches the base, creating a barrier for it to travel any further. 

Dean's eyes wide in awe at the sight, now he knows what a stretched virgin feels like. 

The older brother pants down his moans, wrapping a hand around his stuffed cocked, feeling the hardness. "H-Hurts." Dean winces. 

"Hurts _You_?" Sam's eyes go wide, expressing concern with his eyebrows instead. He doesn't wait for Dean to answer before pushing the rod back into his cock, leaving him to get filled instead. "T-That better?" 

"Yeah, a-lot. Thanks." Dean smiles, using his hand to thrust the rod inside to where they're both meeting halfway. 

To keep them from bumping into each other, Sam pinches the center again with his finger and thumb and their hips start to rock into the rod. 

Heat flushed tingles from the back of Dean's neck, down his spine, pooling low in his stomach. Sam's knees dig into the mattress and his teeth into Dean's neck, that elicits a moan from the older brother. 

With Dean's fist clenching around the base of his dick, every-time Sam decided to thrust inward... Each thrust inside of him was like a flare going off underneath his skin and the spark reaches his bloodstream until it travels throughout his entire body. 

Sam swallowed back moan after moan as his heartbeat sunk down into his dick, searching for friction for more than the outside, he takes ahold of his own member, hips still moving back and forth on the rod and rubs himself. 

  
  
  


Nothing but a thumb to separate the distance, but nothing their lips couldn't make up for. Sam slides his mouth up Dean's jaw until it reaches his soft, plump, lips, smothering his face with his own. 

The brothers bodies are like two heaters side by side, warming to the touch and of fingers gliding across their skin. 

"Sah... Ah... hah...Mm..." Dean tries to moan out his brother's name, but it's a hard thing to do with a tongue in his mouth, so he sucks on his tongue instead. "Hm, Hm, Hm." Dean's moans synchronize with their thrusts. 

" _H...Ah.Rd..er_." Dean pleads, and Sam obliged, making their kiss rough now.

Now all Dean can manage are sounds, Sam's lips blocked any air from coming in and the inside of their mouths grew hotter joined by clashing tongues. Dean feels like melting. 

Gradually, he picks up the pace, fucking their cocks with the sounding rod as his little brother begins to keen. 

"Look at you." Dean speaks, after pulling away. "How's it feel having that big cock stuffed?" 

Sam reached for his 'loss for words' card and lets a moan slip out inside. He loved it. 

"Bet you hate your fingers having to be there, afraid I'll try to stick my dick in, Sammy? You'd like that? Wouldn't you? My fat dick coming in your cock." 

"Mmm, nnnn... No." Sam pants, he's not sure what to think about this dirty talk but Dean is sure sexing it up. 

"Yeah you would, liar." Dean grins. "I'd make it swell red, overflow with my cum, wish I could do that to every hole of yours." 

"D-Dean..." Sam whines at that, his body would want something crazy because anything sounds good when he’s on the edge of an orgasm. 

"Go on." Dean urges, brushing a finger over Sam's small cupids bow. "Say it." 

"Nn... Yes... I wish—" Sam dips his forehead into his brother's shoulder, panting into his skin, thrusting faster on the rod. "Mmm, wish you could." Then he sucks lightly on that finger that is being presented to his lips, biting into the nail. "Er...Dern..." 

"All good? E-Everything good?" 

Sam nods his head, spitting out Dean's finger after the bitter flavor of lube reached his tongue. 

Sam takes Dean's free wrist and has that clutch his cock, Sam also uses both hands to fist his own. 

With each thrust their cocks bump into his thumb and Sam can see both of the heads are becoming inflamed as Dean bottoms out with the rod, letting out a small broken whine. 

"Fuck... S-Sam... I'm close..." 

"Me too..." 

Sam narrows his eyes, refusing to break eye contact with Dean, he loved staring at his brother when he was flustered, all red and his voice gets a little higher when he's being penetrated in the non stabby sexy kind of way.   
  


Dean groans, jerking his dick until he can feel it pulsating in his fist. 

Sam could have sworn he felt the flow of semen rush through his cock, or it was just heating up. 

Dean's head lolls from side to side. Their cocks are twitching in overstimulated pleasure and pain.

"C-C...Mm...Coming." 

Dean squeezes the shaft, feeling more of a tingle and heat underneath his skin, and soon as he takes Sam's freehand, their bodies went and sparked a few fires together this time. 

Sam's also edging, nearly at his limit, Dean comes first and Sam came second as his come joins the mess that was on the sheets between their knees. 

The semen struggled to push through the rod as it oozed onto the metal and the bedding.   
  


"H-Holy shit." Dean falls backwards, making the rod slip out and now he could finally relax, nothing hurts now. 

Their cocks continued to twitch against their stomachs once they were both falling off the rod, panting and groaning, but it was time well spent, even though it was the dumbest thing they've ever done, the brothers were digging it, Sam probably a little more than Dean. 

"I... huh... No words." Dean purses his lips and pinches them together, pulling his fingers away and doing sound effects of a bird that is flying away. " _None_." 

"Yeah, Me neither." Sam crosses his arms over his chest, staring up at the crusty ceiling walls of the motel.

"Hmm, Fun, right?" 

Sam kicks Dean, the older brother winces, then kicks back. 

"Worst idea yet, Dean." 

"Oh shut uuup, you love my ideas." Dean pants, drawing circles into the ceiling with his finger. "Written all over your dumb face, aint foolin this guy." Dean sucks in a breath.

"Yeah..." Sam closes his eyes, folding his hands over his chest. "Never again, like— ever."


End file.
